Sheila (Earth-818793)
Sheila was the ex-fiancée of Ash Williams and the Chosen One of her home time of 1300 AD. She first appeared in a flashback in Army of Darkness: Ashes 2 Ashes #1 but didn't make a full appearance until Ashes 2 Ashes #4. Biography Sheila returned in the final issue of the Army of Darkness comic: Ashes 2 Ashes, alongside Lord Arthur and Henry The Red to battle Evil Ash's army in present day Egypt. In the end, she goes back to 1300 AD with the others. Shortly after these events, Sheila wishes to return to Ash in the 21st Century, and with the help of The Wise Man, successfully opens up a swirling vortex that puts her in Ash's arms as he was riding away from the battle in Egypt. A few months after this, Sheila got a job at S-Mart working with Ash. When the store is attacked by Deadites, Sheila is one of the many occupants inside to become possessed. She somehow breaks herself free of the Deadites power when Ash says that he loves her. The police arrive at S-Mart moments later and find the hundreds of dead bodies Ash has left behind. Ash is arrested and sent to Arkham Asylum and Sheila is believed to be suffering from survivor's guilt. After Ash was locked up, Sheila did everything she could to have Ash released from Arkham Asylum, but her soul ended up trapped in the Mirror Dimension by Herbert West, who used her body for his giant patchwork monster. Eventually, Ash escapes and returns to the cabin looking for a way to bring Sheila back out of the Mirror Dimension. Although he doesn't find a way to do it, Sheila's spirit tells Ash that before Ash can free her soul from the Mirror Dimension, he must stop the coming Anti-Christ and then use the Necronomicon to free her. Not long after his encounter with Sheila's spirit, Ash meets Evil Sheila, who revealed to Ash that Sheila was (unknowingly) the Chosen One of 1300 AD, and when she left to be with Ash in the 21st Century, it allowed Evil Sheila to escape from the Mirror Dimension and take over Castle Kandar. Evil Sheila turned Arthur, Henry The Red, and The Wise Man into Deadites and waited to encounter Ash in the 21st Century. Evil Sheila captures Ash and removes the good soul of Ash out of his body (sending it to heaven) and replacing it with a new Evil Ash, giving him control over the world because there no longer a Chosen One to stop him. When Ash returns from a universe filled with zombie superheroes, he finds that Evil Ash and Evil Sheila had turned the world a Deadite filled wasteland. Before Ash finally confronts Evil Ash, Good Sheila returns and regains control over her body. Ash defeats Evil Ash once more, and him and Sheila go on a quest to find a way to return the world to normal while battling the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, and after writing in the Necronomicon with his own blood, Ash set the world back to the way it was, except he wished he had never been the Chosen One. This made him a target for the living forms of the Seven Deadly Sins, who were looking for someone to represent Sloth. After defeating the Sins, Ash and Sheila return to 1300 AD to find that Ash has been named King after Lord Arthur and Henry The Red died during a war with the remaining Deadites that Ash didn't know he unleashed during his first time in 1300 AD. Ash proposes to Sheila and she agrees to marry him. The next morning, The Wise Man tells Ash that if Sheila was to stay with him and battle the Deadites, she would die. Ash calls off the wedding and leaves her in the care of her newly resurrected brother (who died shortly before Ash arrived the first time). Ash kisses her good-bye one last time and heads out to drink a potion that the Wise Man gave him that will put him to sleep for the next 700 years. Category:Characters Category:Comic Exclusive Characters Category:Female Characters